User blog:Johnnthemaster/L4D3 New Weapons
here is some new weapons that i wish was in L4D3. note i have used some pics from cod black pos since they were they only one that has on the sides of the weapons Scorpion "...A machine gun, i grab that !" ―Survivors The Scorpion is the Tier 1 weapon together with the Silenced Submachine Gun and the Chrome Shotgun that is available to players at the start of each chapter and to those who have re-spawned in a closet after dying. This weapon deals out light but noticeable and progressive damage on account of the high speed at which it fires. It has a 50 round magazine with 650 rounds in reserve. Accuracy-wise it excels at short ranges but can also engage medium range targets (which is helped when the player crouches to fire). ﻿ The scopion has the same sounds and stats as the submachinegun from L4D2 it also replaces the submachinegun Achievements Scorpion sting - 10G - kill a special infected with the scorpion Thompson "A tommy gun i take it"―Survivors The thompson is a tier 1 replacement for the AK-47 and offering the same ability as it. Also making it an excellent weapon for handling hordes of Common Infected and Tanks. On the downside, Same as the AK-47, it has a slower fire rate, a smaller magazine capacity and poor accuracy. Achievements Fastest Typer In Chicago - 30G - kill 50 common infected with the Thompson SG Rifle "SG Rifle is mine, now time to kill" ―Survivors The SG Rifle is a Tier 2 replacement for the M-16 Assault Rifle and offering the same stats as it .It features a 50 round magazine with 360 rounds in reserve. its uses the same reloding animation as the assault rifle from L4D. it is also modeled after the SIG SG 550 Rifle although the sig sg 550 as 5-10-20-30 magazine size which could mean it as a extendend magazine Achievements SG 100 - 30G -Kill 100 infected with the SG Rifle RPG "RP fucking G"―Survivors The GRPG is a tier 3 weapon and can easily kill Common Infected and Special Infected. Any Infected that are not killed by the blast are damaged and stumbled (disorientated), except for the Charger and Tank, which does not stumble. It can only hold one shot at a time and has a long reload between shots. The RPG is unique in a number of ways. Firstly it is not spawned together with Tier 1 or Tier 2 weaponry but instead is found in the finales Secondly it is encountered infrequently and players must not assume that one will appear in the same place as it did previously. Thirdly it has finite ammo and ammo cannot be resupplied from normal ammo piles. Once a RPG has expended its ammo it must be discarded or receive a modest augmentation from an ammo upgrade (e.g. incendiary ammo. Fourtly it has the highest damage out of all weapons. it has the same reloading speed as the grenade luncher Achievements Tank destroyer - 50G - kill a tank with the RPG Revolver 45 "REVOLVER OVER HERE!"―Survivors The Revolver 45 is the second most powerful pistol next to the Magnum Pistol It has only an eight-round magazine and cannot be duel-wielded but delivers one-hit kills to Common Infected on all game modes and all difficulties. The Revoolver 45 is less commonly spawned than an extra Pistol and is typically found where that extra Pistol would normally be. Unlike the common Pistol, the Revolver's accuracy and speed of fire is the same irrespective of whether is fired standing or incapacitated. Crouching increases the Revolver's accuracy. Achievements Python on the loose - 20G - kill 200 infected with the Revolver 45 Iron Baseball Bat ﻿ "Iron bat here"―Survivors The Iron Baseball Bat is a Melle weapon, replacement for the Baseball Bat. It is found in every safe room, as long as one player on the team pre-ordered the game. For those who have downloaded The Passing, the Baseball Bat is now randomly found alongside other melee weapons in all maps. Achievements Bat him up -15G - kill 10 common infected with the Iron Baseball Bat Knife :"Knife here''."―Ellis The '''Knife' is a slashing weapon, similar to the Katana or the Machete, but with a higher speed, just under the speed of the Nightstick. The biggest disadvantage is the combination of the speed and slashing, which can cause the screen to get covered with blood almost completely. Just like the Baseball Bat or the Chainsaw, this weapon is able to spawn in every campaign so far, though it's rare and not very common to find more than two in the whole campaign. the knife is the only melee weapon that has a short range. Achievements Knife in the back -10G - Knife a common infected on the back Sticky Grenade "sticky incoming!" ―Survivors The Sticky grenade is a powerful Stick grenade that sticks into surface.when stick into a surface it will take 4-5 seconds before expolding and when exploded it does 1000 damage. It is a vary useful item against Tanks and Protectors on easy and normal if all four survivor have one as it will do 4000 damage wich will kill it the tank and against protector leave them vary unhealty Achievements Tank Bomb -30G - kill a tanb with a sticky grenade Returning weapons and the weapon tiers every weapons including the new ones will return except the Pump Shotgun, the Submachine Gun and the AK-47. Some weapons that have been tier 2 have become a tier 1. Special tier has been named tier 3 weapons. Sidearms M1911 Pistol - same including reloading animation P220 Pistol - same but does not have clock when dual-wielded it as an other P220 pistol Magnum - same Clock - as been it own weapon same as the M1911 pistol including reloading animation can be dual-wielded Tier 1 Weapons Chrome Shotgun - same as the pumb shotgun from L4D including same reloading animation Scorpion Silenced Submachine Gun - same as L4D2 Thompson Hunting Rifle - same Combat Shotgun - same Tier 2 Weapons Combat Rifle - same M-16 - same SG Rifle Tactical Shotgun - same as L4D including reloading animation Sniper Rifle - same Tier 3 weapons Grenade Launcher - same M60 - same RPG Returning melee weapons Axe Iron Baseball Bat Chainsaw Cricket Bat Crowbar Golf Club Guitar Frying Pan Katana Machete Knife Nightstick Other weapons Grenades ﻿Molotov Cocktail ﻿Pipe Bomb Bile Bomb Sticky Grenade Uppgrades Incendiary Ammunition Explosive Ammunition Laser Sight Other Weapons Minigun Heavy Machine Gun Gas Can Oxygen Tank ﻿Propane Tank Explosive Barrel Fireworks Cola Gnome Chompski Category:Blog posts